1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic circuit device.
2. Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing an electronic circuit device can be found, for example, in Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. H05-144816. FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view showing an electronic circuit device manufactured by the method disclosed therein. The electronic circuit device shown in FIG. 10 is obtained by connecting an interconnect substrate 100 and a semiconductor chip 110. In the interconnect substrate 100, an interconnect 103 and an electrode pad 104 are provided on a base material 101, via an adhesive 102. The interconnect 103 and the electrode pad 104 constitute an integral conductor pattern. On the interconnect 103, a solder resist 105 is provided to prevent solder from flowing over the interconnect 103 when connecting a solder electrode 111 to the electrode pad 104. Thus, the electrode pad 104 is located at an opening in the patterned solder resist 105.
To such interconnect substrate 100, the semiconductor chip 110 is bonded via a flux. To be more detailed, the solder electrode 111 of the semiconductor chip 110 is connected to the electrode pad 104 on the interconnect substrate 100. Then after washing away the flux an underfill resin 120 is loaded in the gap between the interconnect substrate 100 and the semiconductor chip 110. That is how the electronic circuit device shown in FIG. 10 is obtained.